I Hate Birthday
by Leomi no Kitsune
Summary: Hari ulangtahun adalah hari dimana orang selalu bergembira mengapa? apakah karena senang di beri hadiah kah? atau senang di beri ucapan selamat karena telah bertambah umur? entahlah. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang sangat membenci hari ultahnya?/Warning! author newbie masih belajar/NarufemSasu/ Shonen-ai/Straight/ gomen telat update :(
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Hate Birthday **© **Leomi no Kitsune  
**

**Pairing:** belum ditentukan

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Tragedy mungkin**

**Warning: Author Newbie, Yaoi, Straight, OOC, typos bertebebaran dll.**

Hei salam kenal ^_^. Leo newbie disini jadi gomen ne kalau ceritanya aneh and jelek tapi Leo mau kalian bantu Leo buat jadi author yang baik di sini dengan melalui Reviewnya.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Semenjak Kejadian Hari Itu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday to you"

_Prok Prok Prok_

"Ayo Naru-chan tiup lilinnya"

"Ya Naru-chan tiup lilinnya, lalu tutup matamu sambil

memohon permohonan agar dikabulkan"

"Cepat Otou-tou tiup lilinnya!"

"Hai kaa-chan, tou-chan, nii-chan"

_**Hari Di Mana Aku Sedang Berbahagia **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yay tiup lilinnya celecai"

"Selamat ya Naru-chan semoga kamu jadi anak yang baik"

"Selamat ya Naru-chan semoga kamu jadi anak yang cerdas"

"Selamat ya Otou-tou moga kamu selalu bahagia"

"Hai aliga-"

_**Tiba-tiba Petaka Datang Menghampiri**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Prannggg Door Door Door_

"Kyyyaaaaaa-"

"Kushina!"

"Aaggghhhh-"

"Nii-chan! kaa-chan!"

"Naruto cepat sembunyi!"

"Tapi kaa-chan-"

_Door Door Door Praang_

_**Yang Membuatku Muak**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naru-chan cepat sembunyi! Kyuubi jaga adikmu bawa dia ke

ruang bawah tanah! Nanti touchan dan kaa-chan akan menyusul"

"Hai, tou-chan ayo Naruto"

"Naru cepat!"

"Tunngu nii-chan kaki Nalu klam"

"Naik kepunggung ku biar ku gendong"

_Prrangg Door Door Prangg_

_Drap Drap Drap Drap Door Prang Door_

"Akkkkhhhh nii-chan mata Nalu, nii-chan mata Nalu!"

_**Yang Membuatku Sedih**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Astaga! Naruto bertahanlah"

"Hiks, hiks, cakit, cakit"

"Bertahanlah Naruto..., nii-chan mohon bertahanlah"

"Sekarang kita akan keluar agak jauh dari rumah lewat sini, lalu meminta

Pertolongan. Jadi nii-chan mohon bertahanlah"

"Hiks, hiks iya"

"Naruto! Kyuubi!"

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

_**Yang Membuatku Marah Karena...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ayo cepat lari! Rumah kita akan diledakkan!"

_Drap Drap Drap Drap Dor Drap_

"Kyuu biar kaa-san yang gendong Naru! Aku yang akan

Menggendong mu!"

"Iya Kyuu biar kaa-san..., astaga Minato! mata Naruto!"

"Aku tahu Kushina, tapi sekarang kita harus keluar dulu dari sini!"

_Drap Drap Drap Dor Drap Drap Drap_

"Ayo cepat!"

_Drap Drap Drap_

_DDUUUUUAAAAARRRRRRR_

_**AKU HARUS KEHILANGAN ORANG-ORANG **_

_**YANG AKU SAYANGI !**_

* * *

**TBC**

Gimana kesannya baguskah? jelekkah? Ini masih bisa jadi flashback and bisa jadi prolognya. Tolong reveiw flame juga boleh yang penting kesannya membangun. Oh ya Leo gak tau bakal ngelanjutin fic The Lost Memory soalnya masih bingung nerusinnya *digeplak reiders*.Dan fic ini Leo masih bingung pair nya apa, reiders boleh kok nentuin pair nya apa aja mau straight atau shonen-ai juga boleh tapi kalo shonen-ai pilih pairnya jangan yang memposisikan Naruto jadi uke soalnya gak bakalan nyambung ceritannya.

Aku mohon Reviewnya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello semua *lambai-lambai tangan* berjumpa lagi bersama leo di fanfiction Naruto yang berjudul I Haaaate Birthday *prok prok prok* ya dan saya ingin(readers:woi!cepetan lu banyak bacot. author:i-iya bentar dulu kek gak sabaran banget!*di timpuk readers pake sapu*) Oke kita to the point aja sebenarnya fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh pembantain clan uchiha tapi aku terlalu bosan kalau pemeran utamanya adalah saskay-kun(sasuke:oi!jangan sembarang nyebut nama!gue chidori lo) di ganti sama naruto jadi ceritanya bakal jauuuuh beda dan ini bukan canon. Lalu ini juga ditambah inspirasi dari entah episode berapa leo lupa :D yang waktu naruto ingin nguasain chakra kuubi tapi ia harus melawan kebenciannya menyebabkan mata naruto berbeda yang satu mata aslinya yang satu lagi matanya dikuasai kebencian. Oke sekarang silahkan membaca.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I Hate Birthday **© Leomi no Kitsune

Pairing: NarufemSasu

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Tragedy mungkin**

**Warning: Cerita AU, Author Newbie, Yaoi, Straight, OOC, typos bertebebaran dll.**

Main Chara:

-Namikaze Naruto : 21 thn

-Haruno Sakura : 19 thn

-Uchiha Sasuke : 19 thn

-Nara Shikamaru : 19 thn

-Rei Gaara : 21 thn

-Uzumaki Karin : 23 thn

-Yamanaka Ino : 19 thn

**-**Uchiha Itachi : 27 thn

-Uzumaki Nagato : 27 thn

.

.

.

**17 years later **

**.**

**.**

"Hei, pig lihat senpai itu matanya aneh sekali" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda mencolok, kepada sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"yang mana forehead?' tanya sang sahabat berambut pirang yang bernama Ino.

"yang itu, yang berada dua meja di depan kita" Sakura yang bertanya duluan menjawab pertanyaan Ino, sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan mengebu-gebu. Ino yang melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu langsung saja 'swetdrop'.

"oh, Naruto–senpai maksudmu? Ia memang mempunyai sepasang mata yang berbeda".

"kok bisa?".

"mana aku tahu forehead. Meskipun aku adalah seorang ratu gosip, hanya ada sedikit sekali informasinya dan itu sangat sulit mencarinya". Kini giliran Sakura yang 'swetdrop' mendengar Ino dengan gambalangnya mengakui bawa ia adalah seorang 'ratu gosip' meskipun kenyatannya benar. tapi tetap saja aneh.

Mereka sekarang berada di kantin kampus Art University Konoha. Kampus yang terkenal selain karena ke elitannya kampus ini juga terkenal karena melahirkan para musisi, seniman terkenal didunia. Bertempat di Tokyo Jepang, gedung kampusnya di desain gaya eropa-jepang yang membuat kesan unik sekaligus indah. Dan letak kantin yang sekarang di tempati oleh Sakura dan Ino dekat dengan gedung para mahasiswa jurusan musik. Dan mereka sedang menunggu dua orang sahabat lagi yang kini masih ada jam pelajaran kuliah.

"begitu ya tapi meskipun dia aneh (karena mempunyai sepasang mata yang berbeda satu sama lain) menurutku dia orangnya keren dan tampan!" sambil masih menatap cowok yang dibicarakan dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"hu'um dilihat dari jauh juga ia mempunyai karisma yg hebat!" Ino pun menimpali dengan berbinar-binar pula. "apakah ia mempunyai fans-"

"EHEM!"

Sontak kedua orang yang sedang bergosip ria tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata ada di belakang mereka yaitu berasal dari dua orang pria yang mereka tunggu tadi. "mondukusei, kalian ini terlalu sibuk bergosip. Saking sibuknya tidak menyadari kehadiran kami" ujar seorang pemuda berkuncir nanas bertampang malas bernama Shikamaru.

"Hn" jawaban ambigu yang entah apa author juga gak tau dari seorang pemuda yang mempunyai gaya rambut emo bertampang tembok karena saking datarnya author sampai gak bisa ngebedain mana muka mana tembok XD*di ameterasu sasuke*.

Sakura dan Ino pun menjadi salah tingkah karena merasa bersalah tidak menyadari dua orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu mempersilahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke si cowok emo untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. "kalian mau beli makanan? biar aku yang beliin, soalnya aku mau membeli minuman" tawar Sakura.

"tidak aku belum lapar" sahut Shikamaru. "hn, aku juga sama. Saku makasih" kalian tau kan siapa yang menjawab?

"hmmm ya sudah kalau begitu" Sakurapun beranjak menuju warung kantin,

"hei Ino, kau membicarakan apa dengan Sakura tadi mengenai Naruto-senpai?" Shika memulai percakapan dengan penasaran karena tadi ia mendengar sedikit percakapan tentang senpainya yang terkenal misterius itu. "eeehh kau tau darimana shika?. Kalau tadi kami bergosip tentang Naruto-senpai?" tanya Ino heran.

"suara kalian itu jika sedang bergosip. jika disatukan, seperti berbicara memakai Toa" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sudah sibuk dengan buku novelnya.

Twich

'sabar Ino, sabar Sasuke memang seperti itu' batin Ino yang merasa tersinggung. Memgabaikan Sasuke, Ino pun menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang satu lagi "itu Naruto –senpai meskipun matanya aneh aku dan forehead sepakat bahwa ia itu tampan, keren dan karismatik"

Dan orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan pun menyesali perbuatannya sambil mengucapkan mondukusei. Karena seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Sakura dan Ino pasti bergosip tentang cowok tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kata tampan. Sedangkan pemuda emo meskipun sedang sibuk membaca novel tapi masih bisa mendengarkan jawaban Ino hanya mendengus geli.

Sakurapun datang dengan membawa minuman chokelat milshake langsung duduk sambil bertanya masih tentang senpai yang dibicarakan mereka. "eh, Ino. Katamu mesikipun sedikit informasi tentang Naruto-senpai. Apa saja yang kau ketahui?"

"yang aku ketahui sih, Naruto-senpai itu pewaris Namikaze corp. Dan mempunyai rumor katanya sih ia sangat tidak menyukai hal yang berhubungan tentang ulang tahun" jawab Ino dengan sedikit berbisik memberi kesan bahwa ia serius.

"lho kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"bukannya kebanyakan orang akan bergembira pada hari ultahnya?" timpal Shika yang udah penasaran

"katanya sih ia mempunyai trauma, ketika masih kecil pada hari ulang tahunnya" jawab Ino masih dengan seriusnya.

"memangnya trauma karena apa?" nah, sekarang Sasuke juga sudah tertular penasaran dari para sahabatnya.

"aku juga gak tahu, tapi yang pasti pada hari itu. jika ada yang mengingatkannya pada hari ultahnya, maka ia akan arah besar lalu akan menghilang dalam seminggu kedepan entah kemana"

"hanya itu saja yang kau ketahui pig tentang Naruto-senpai?"

"ya, hanya itu"

"kau bilang ia adalah pewaris Namikaze corp kan? Tapi kenapa ia malah masuk kampus seni? Bukan kampus yang menyediakan jurusan bisnis?" Sakura bertanya kembali kepada Ino dengan heran.

"sudah kubilangkan forehead! Aku hanya tahu sedikit!. Soal itu mana kutahu, makanya ia mendapat julukan mahasiswa misterius. Karena sedikit sekali orang yang tahu tentangnya"

Ketika mendengar pernyataan Ino, mereka semua terdiam. Memikirkan mengapa ada orang yang sangat misterius seperti Naruto –senpai dari jurusan seni musik itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang kita beralih tempat menuju orang yang tadi mereka berempat bicarakan. Kalian pasti tahukan? Yap cowok yang bernama Naruto itu.

Dia yang dari tadi menyadari bahwa kumpulan empat orang dua di depan mejanya sedang membicarakannya. Ia tahu karena ketika mereka membicarakannya sambil sesekali meliriknya dan ia hanya diam toh ia sudah terbiasa dengan para orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menyatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling misterius di kampusnya itu.

"hei Naruto!" orang yang di panggil pun menoleh kearah samping. Melihat yang memanggilnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang mempunyai lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya beserta tato 'Ai' di jidatnya.

"yo, Gaara" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis di tempat duduknya mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya.

"sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Gaara ketika dirinya sudah duduk disamping pemuda pirang tersebut.

"yah,tidak lama. Mungkin sekitar satu jam lah" sahut Naruto sedikit ketus karena agak jengkel dengan sikap Gaara yang selalu telat dari perjanjian.

"oh sory gue-"

"tersesat di jalan kehidupan, atau membantu nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan, dan alasan-alasan lainnya, yang sudah pernah aku dengar. Aku tahu karena saking seringnya kau membuat alasan ter absurd tersebut. Seperti Kakashi-sensei" potong Naruto panjang lebar dengan memutar bola matanya, yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah bosan melihat kelakuan sepupunya tersebut yang selalu telat dan membuat alasan yang tidak aneh itu.

Gaara hanya bisa terkekeh geli karena Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ia katakan membuat alasan untuk ketelatannya . "kalo lo udah tau trus kenapa nungguin gue dengan tepat waktu?"

"kan kamu juga tahu kalau aku tuh orangnya tepat waktu" Gaara kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah serius Naruto walaupun perjanjian ini memang menyangkut hal yang memang serius eh, ralat serius banget tapi tetap saja menurutnya lucu.

"udah cepetan ada informasi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada ketus melihat Gaara terus terkekeh sendiri. Gaara yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung saja ke mode on seriusnya.

"ini tentang **organisasi** yang membunuh keluargamu Naruto" jawab Gaara memulai percakapan seriusnya dengan menekankan kata organisasi.

Naruto langsung saja tubuhnya menegang dan tangannya terkepal kuat, dan secara langsung raut mukanya menjadi datar dan sangat-sangat dingin. Karena teringat kembali keluarganya yang sudah meninggal akibat pembunuhan berantai tersebut. "apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang organisasi tersebut Gaara?"

"yang aku ketahui adalah organisasi tersebut bernama Akatsuki. Organisasi tersebut adalah organisasi mafia bawah tanah, yang paling kuat dan sepertinya ayahmu mengetahui sesuatu yang rahasia tentang Akatsuki. sehingga mereka membantai keluargamu" jawab Gaara sambil memandang mata aneh menurut orang lain. Tapi ia berpendapat bahwa mata tersebut indah milik Naruto, yang kiri matanya bewarna blue shappire dan mata kanan milik orang 'itu' untuk mata kanan Naruto berwarna batu red rubby beriris vertikal.

"terimakasih Gaara atas info nya. Aku mau pulang karena aku tidak ada jam kuliah lagi" pamit Naruto yang di sambut dengan anggukan kepala sepupunya yang memiliki rambut merah tersebut. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Naruto, ia hanya bisa menahan emosi. Dan jika tiba pada saatnya ia akan membunuh orang-orang yang telah membuat Naruto tersakiti.

.

.

.

**Mansion Uchiha**

"tadaima"

"okaeri Sasuke-chan"

"kaa-san jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan' aku kan sudah besar" sahut Sasuke cemberut, mendengar panggilan kecilnya oleh kaa-san nya tersebut sambil menuju arah dapur. Sedangkan Mikoto yang berada di dapur hanya terkikik kecil mendengar anaknya protes tentang panggilannya.

"ya sudah sana mandi dulu, lalu turun makan malam. Kaa-san akan membuat makan malam spesial hari ini. Karena Itachi akan pulang" Mikoto memberitahu Sasuke tentang kabar anikinya yang akan pulang.

"aniki pulang hari ini? Bukannya sebulan lagi ia pulang dari Paris?" tanya Sasuke heran. Memang anikinya itu kuliah di Paris dan seingatnya Itachi mengabarinya seminggu yang lalu bahwa ia akan pulang bulan depan.

"katanya hari kelulusannya di percepat jadi ia bisa pulang hari ini" jawab Mikoto masih dengan berkonsentrasi dengan masakannya.

"hn" hanya itu balasan Sasuke kepada ibunya sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya. Setelah masuk ke kamar, Sasuke langsung beranjak mandi. Pada saat mandi ia memikirkan tentang apa yang tadi sore ia bicarakan di kampus bersama para sahabatnya. 'sangat membenci hari ultahnya sendiri. Dan ia mempunyai sepasang mata yang aneh. Pasti ada hubungannya diantara dua hal tersebut' batin Sasuke.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke langsung memakai piama berwarna biru muda. Lalu turun dari kamarnya, dan ia melihat Itachi sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dengan memakai piama. Mungkin ketika ia sedang di kamar Itachi sudah pulang dan langsung mandi.

"tadaima Sasuke" Itachi yang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke langsung menyapa dengan semangat 45 di tempatnya.

"hn, okaeri" sahut Sasuke cuek.

"apa kau tidak kangen denganku otou-tou? Pada anikimu yang tampan, imut dan lucu ini?" sahut Itachi OOC dengan tampang yang diimut-imutkan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengernyit jijik, melihat tingkah kakak nya yang tidak pernah berubah. Apalagi mendengar kata-kata kakaknya yang uhh, sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. "tidak, mana mungkin aku kangen pada aniki sepertimu!"

Itachi hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah adik tersayang nya ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Lalu Fugaku ayah kedua dari kakak-beradik Uchiha tadi langsung duduk di meja makan. Karena tadi Itachi sudah mengucapkan salam kepada orangtua nya jadi tidak ada sapa seperti ia dan Sasuke tadi. Mikoto yang sekarang sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malamnya langsung duduk. Dan makan malam pun dimulai.

Setelah makan malam selesai Itachi yang memang lelah, karena perjalanan pulang dari Paris ia langsung saja melesat menuju kamarnya. Tetapi niatnya tersebut harus diundur karena kedatangan mendadak adiknya, yang seperti sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi heran melihat adiknya itu.

Sasuke yang terlihat ragu-ragu itupun memutuskan untuk bertanya "um aniki aku ingin bertanya apa kau bisa mencari informasi tentang Namikaze Naruto?"

"Namikaze Naruto?" Itachi terdiam sebentar. "mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"ti-tidak hanya saja aku penasaran dengan senpai ku itu yang terkenal misterius" jawab Sasuke gugup.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke ia tiba-tiba saja tersenyum misterius. "kau cari saja sendiri Sasuke, jika kau ingin tahu tentangnya. Lagi pula meskipun Naruto misterius dan tertutup orangnya. Akan tetapi jika ia sudah akrab denganmu ia akan bersikap sedikit terbuka"

"tu-tunggu, kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"ya aku memang kenal dengannya. Jaaadiiiii sekarang kamu keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin beristirahat" sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, masih tersenyum misterius.

"dan selamat berjuang mendekati Naruto-senpai mu itu" ucap Itachi sebelum menutup pintu.

"hei aniki aku belum selesai! Dan apa-apaan itu mengucapkan selamat berjuang mendekati Naruto-senpai. Memangnya aku mau gitu mendekatinya!" Sasuke berteriak kesal dari luar kamar Itachi. Yang di sambut dengan kekehan keras kakaknya itu di dalam kamarnya.

'Itachi mengenali Naruto? Benarkah? Ha'ah lebih baik aku tidur saja sekarang' batin Sasuke. Lalu ia beranjak kekamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang di penuhi senpai misterius tersebut.

.

.

.

**Apartement White Rose No.312**

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tiduran, di atas ranjang nya yang sebesar Qing size sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Sekarang sudah pukul 23.54 pm. Meskipun sudah malam pemuda tersebut, enggan untuk menutup matanya. Mungkin karena ia teringat informasi yang di berikan tadi siang oleh sepupunya.

Ya, kalian pasti tahu siapa orang yang sedang dibicarakan. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto ini berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya untuk bisa membalaskan dendam sekaligus menghancurkan organisasi bernama Akatsuki itu. Dan tiba-tiba ia bangun karena teringat sesuatu.

"Hum Akatsuki ya? Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar dari seseorang. Tapi siapa?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat siapa orang tersebut.

Setelah lama berpikir ia pun teringat akan kata-kata orang yang sudah dianggapnya pamannya yang berkata. '**jika organisasi Akatsuki menggangu hidupmu maka hubungilah aku Naruto'. **Setelah bahwa ia mengingatnya, ia pun berbegas mengeluarkan handphone lalu menghubungi pamannya tersebut.

* * *

**TBC**

**Nah, siapakah orang yang dimaksud Naruto tersebut? .Aduh, kayaknya alurnya lambat banget ya? kalau memang bener alurnya lambat aku akan mempercepat alurnya tersebut. dan Leo minta saran dan kritiknya kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Akhirkata  
**

**Tolong Review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello apa kabar? Maaf ya kalau Leo update nya lama soalnya komputer Leo, lgi ada masalah ini pun Leo update nya lewat warnet. Leo mau ngucapin makasih untuk para readers, yang udah mau review untuk fic Leo ini. Dan Leo mau membalas review dari chapter satu sampai chapter dua.

**To Naru sayang Kaa-chan: **Iya ini pairingnya straight tapi aku pake pairing NarufemSasu gomen kalo gak suka.

**To sarah aulia R: **Kyaaa, aku senang banget waktu kamu kasih review makasih ya :D

**To aftu-kun: **Oh ini pake pair kok. Tapi pairnya NarufemSasu ^_^, gomen ne soalnya Leo punya alasan kenapa harus itu pairingnya.

**To MORPH: **Ok. Ini pasti lanjut kok.

**To sherry dark jewel: **ini bukan NaruSasu tapi NarufemSasu. salam kenal juga ^_^

**To Chen: **makasih atas sarannya** ^_^**

**To Guest: **iya pasti Sasu-chan itu cewek. Kan pairingnya NarufemSasu. Soal kenapa Leo ngedeskripsiin Sasu-chan cowok itu karenaaaa. Nanti juga kamu tahu kenapa Sasu-chan cowok. Sebenarnya Leo bikin fict ini gak cuma Naru-chan aja yang misterius. Sasu-chan juga misterius lho XD.

**To Kazawa No Ghita: **ah, soal Speed Update Leo gak bisa janji. Soalnya Leo masih sibuk sekolah ^_^

**To ALL: Makasih atas review nya ya ^_^**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I Hate Birthday **© Leomi no Kitsune

Pairing: NaruFemSasu slight NaruHina, ShikafemSasu dll

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Tragedy mungkin**

**Warning: Cerita AU, Author Newbie, Yaoi, Straight, OOC, typos bertebebaran dll.**

Main Chara:

-Namikaze Naruto : 21 thn

-Haruno Sakura : 19 thn

-Uchiha Sasuke : 19 thn

-Hyuuga Hinata : 20 thn

-Nara Shikamaru : 19 thn

-Rei Gaara : 21 thn

-Uzumaki Karin : 23 thn

-Yamanaka Ino : 19 thn

**-**Uchiha Itachi : 27 thn

-Uzumaki Nagato : 27 thn

Terlihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan di koridor kampus yang lumayan ramai. Seseorang yang di maksud adalah, Naruto yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Karena ia sudah berjanji kepada seseorang, dan ia telat satu jam dari perjanjian kemarin.

**.**

**Flashback On**

"Hum Akatsuki ya? Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar dari seseorang. Tapi siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat siapa orang tersebut.

Setelah lama berpikir ia pun teringat akan kata-kata orang yang dianggapnya paman yang berkata. **'Jika Organisasi Akatsuki Menggangu Hidupmu Maka Hubungilah Aku Naruto'. **Setelah bahwa ia mengingatnya, ia pun bergegas mengeluarkan handphone lalu menghubungi paman tersebut.

Memang, ia bertemu dengan paman tersebut ketika ia berusia 3 tahun. Tapi jangan salah lho, Naruto itu punya ingatan yang sangat bagus. ini bisa menguntungkan baginya sekaligus membuatnya kesal. Menguntungkan karena ia tidak akan mudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Kesal karena ia akan selalu mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu dengan sangat jelas.

'Hallo. Ini siapa?'

Naruto sedikit berjengit ketika suara berat tersebut terdengar oleh pendengarannya. "Uummm Hallo jii-san. Ini aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

'Namikaze Naruto? Ahahaha, kau pasti anak manis yang sudah menolongku. Ketika cincin istriku yang masuk ke selokan bukan?'

"Ahahaha iya, itu aku jii-san". Swetdrop yang Naruto rasakan ketika paman yang ia hubungi mendeskripsikannya anak manis.

'Lalu ada apa kau menelpon?'

"Ini tentang Akatsuki, mereka telah mengganggu hidupku. Bukan, bukan hanya mengganggu tetapi mereka telah **Menghancurkan Hidupku**". Naruto akhirnya bisa menyampaikan maksud ia mengapa menelepon paman itu pada malam hari sambil menekankan kata menghancurkan hidupku. Karena ia tidak mau terlalu lama menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membalaskan dendamnya.

'Ok. Kita bahas besok di Cafe Shinobi meja nomor 10. Pada pukul 15.00 bagaimana?'

"Baiklah di kafe Shinobi pukul 15.00. Arigatou jii-san maaf sudah mengganggu, malam-malam begini"

'Ah, Iie. Kau juga sudah berjasa dengan mengambilkan cincin istriku. Kalau kau tidak membantuku mungkin sampai sekarang aku belum mempunyai seorang istri. Jadi sampai besok bye'

"Bye" biib biib biib. Suara yang menandakan kalau hubungan telepon sudah di putuskan dari pihak penerima.

**Flasback Off**

Karena Naruto terlalu sibuk melamun sambil berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Ketika berbelok, ia sampai tidak melihat bahwa di depannya. Ada seseorang yang sedang sibuk membawa buku, yang lumayan banyak.

BRUKK

"Ah, gomen. Aku tidak sengaja, karena aku sedang terburu-buru". Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk. Dan orang yang di tabrakpun berbicara. Ketika melihat gelagat Naruto yang akan segera pergi.

"Kau pikir, hanya kau saja yang sedang terburu-buru Dobe?". Yap, yang ditabrak oleh Naruto adalah Sasuke. Dan ia sekarang sedang mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal. Ia kesal karena seterburu-burunya orang, ketika menabrak dirinya. Seharusnya membantu setidaknya membereskan barang yang telah terjatuh akibat ulahnya sendiri. Dan keadaannya pun sama ia sedang terburu-buru.

"Ap-apa kau bilang?" Naruto pun membatu ketika orang di depannya menyebutnya Dobe.

"Cih, sudah Dobe. Tuli lagi". Sahut Sasuke datar.

Twich

"Kau! Untuk alasan apa kau menyebutku Dobe! Dan aku tidak tuli Teme! Jika kau ingin meminta tolong, pakai bahasa yang santun!". Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Kau mau tau kenapa aku menyebutmu Dobe? Karena kau memang benar-benar senpai yang bodoh". Sahut Sasuke sekarang ia mengeluarkan seringai mengejek.

Twich

"KAU!"

"Oh, dan aku bukan meminta tolong padamu. Tapi meminta tanggung jawab, atas apa yang kau lakukan"

"Cih, sama saja Teme" Sahut Naruto kesal.

"Hn"

Twich

'Sabar Naruto, Sabar. Segera selesaikan masalah dengan pemuda pantat ayam irit bicara itu. Lalu segera pergi dari sini'. "Oke aku bakal beresin bukumu"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyeringai lebar. Dan Naruto yang melihatpun bertambah kesal. Sambil membereskan buku yang berserakan di lantai koridor.

"Nih aku sudah membereskan. Dan urusan kita selesai". Sambil menyerahkan buku yang berserakan kepada Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan sangat tidak jelas. Lalu Sasuke pun bergegas pergi dari tempat kejadian.

Twich

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Di dahinya sudah banyak perempatan jalan kerena saking kesal nya kepada pemuda tersebut. Karena menurut Naruto setidaknya orang yang sudah di tolong haruslah berterimakasih.

"Ha'ah,sekarang jangan pikirkan itu Naruto. Yang terpenting sekarang kau bergegas ke tempat janjian bersama paman tersebut" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai pada tempat tujuan dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia pun bergegas masuk ke Cafe Shinobi dan mencari meja bernomor 10. Setelah ia sudah menemukan meja nomor 10 ia pun duduk. Dan kini ia mengerutkan dahinya, setelah menyadari orang yang telah berjanji padanya tersebut belum datang. Seingatnya janjiannya pada pukul tiga sore. Dan sekarang sudah jam empat lebih dua puluh menit. Bukankah ia yang telat datang?

"Yo, Naru-chan!" panggil seorang pemuda yang mungkin, sudah berusia berkisar 36 tahunan dan duduk di meja yang Naruto tempati.

"Kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini!" tunjuk Naruto pada pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya.

Orang yang ditunjukpun mengankat alisnya. "Bukannya kau yang sudah menghubungiku?"

"Ja-jadi, jii-san tersebut adalah kau Kakashi-sensei?!". Pekik Naruto dengan wajah syok. Sekarang kita tahu siapa paman tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kakashi.

"Ya. Dan kau sudah lupa denganku? Kukira kau sudah tahu siapa aku" tanya Kakashi masih dengan keheranannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa hanya saja tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mengenalimu. Karena seingatku kau tidak memakai masker nista itu. Dan mata kau pun tidak mempunyai bekas luka tersebut!" Jawab Naruto panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan napas.

Memang benar apa yang ia katakan. Naruto tidak dapat mengenali Kakashi yang sebenarnya paman yang telah ia tolong. Karena paman tersebut tidak memakai masker dan tidak mempunyai bekas luka. Hanya warna rambut nya saja yang sama.

"Oh, begitu" Sahut Kakashi mengangguk-ngangguk santai setelah mendengar jawaban dari muridnya tersebut.

Twich

'Tidak bisakah kau menghargaiku. Karena aku sudah panjang lebar bicara, hanya untuk menjelaskannya?' batin Naruto miris. Naruto merasa hari ini sekarang adalah hari termenyebalkan baginya. Punya nasib apa ia, sehingga bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang membuatnya kesal?. Poor Naruto

"Baiklah sekarang aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah menenangkan dirinya. Setelah berusaha untuk tidak menjitak kepala paman atau lebih tepatnya senseinya.

"Jika didalam kampus kau panggil aku sensei. Jika di luar lingkup kampus kau panggil aku dengan nama saja"

"Baiklah, Kakashi-san. Sekarang kita bahas soal Akatsuki" Tiba-tiba atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah drastis.

"Sebelum itu kau ceritakan dulu apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu" Ucap Kakashi dengan mimik seriusnya tersebut.

"Aku takkan menceritakan detailnya. Karena aku takut membuka luka lama" Jawab Naruto dengan muka datar dan dinginnya.

"Kau hanya harus bilang apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu. Tidak usah detailnya"

"Mereka telah membunuh semua keluarga kandungku" Dan mimik muka Naruto pun bertambah datar dan sangat sangat dingin.

Kakashi yang mendengar pun menahan napas. Ternyata benar apa yang telah di khawatirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Dan ia pun mengingat kembali sebelum dan sesudah pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

**.**

**Flashback On**

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu sensei?" Tanya pemuda berambut perak, yang berumur sekitar 19 tahunan. Kepada seseorang yang di sebut sensei tersebut.

"Ya, Kakashi. Aku akan melakukannya" Jawab pria berambut pirang. Dengan menatap serius pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kakashi.

"Tapi Minato-sensei bagaimana dengan mu dan nasib keluargamu?" Tanya Kakashi kepada orang yang di sebutnya sensei. Yang ternyata adalah pria bernama Minato.

Minato menutup mata dan menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Kalau yang dimaksud kau adalah nyawaku, aku sudah siap mengorbankannya. Sedangkan keluargaku aku sudah memikirkannya".

Diam sejenak. Mereka sekarang berada di rumah Kakashi, karena apa yang akan di bicarakan hanya ditempat ini saja yang aman. Dan mereka sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan di kursi ruang tamu. Mengapa Kakashi menyebut Minato sebagai sensei? Karena Minato pernah mengajar, di SMA Konoha sebagai guru. Untuk menambah pengalaman. Sebelum terjun kedunia bisnis milik ayahnya.

"Memang apa yang telah kau rencanakan?" Kakashi akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah atas keputusan senseinya tersebut. Karena ia tahu bahwa Minato, akan sangat keras kepala jika ia telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau hanya perlu menemui Naruto dan Kyuubi. Dan buat mereka menyimpan nomor handphone mu, apapun alasannya. Lalu bilang pada Naruto . **'Jika Organisasi Akatsuki Mengganggu Hidupmu Maka Hubungilah Aku Naruto"**

Kakashi pun mengangguk-ngangguk, sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal. "Kenapa hanya Naruto saja yang diberi tahu, tentang Akatsuki?".

"Kalau kau memberi tahu Kyuubi. Maka ia akan terus bertanya dan mencari. Lalu ia akan segera mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Kyuubi itu sangat jenius, jadi aku hanya bisa mengandalkan Naruto"

"Lalu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Soal Kushina aku sudah memberitahunya. Meskipun sama, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa harus menghubungimu. Dan setelah kau menemui mereka, kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Jangan pernah mengawasi, apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku".

"Apa maksudmu sensei! Dengan tidak mengawasi lagi keluargamu?!" Sahut Kakashi gusar karena ia benar-benar khawatir tentang rencana tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak mengorbankan masih bertahan untuk membantu keluargaku. Jika terjadi sesuatu denganku atau keluargaku. Maka Kyuubi atau Naruto yang akan menghubungimu". Tegas Minato yang berarti merupakan sinyal, bahwa ia tidak ingin di bantah.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa, membantah ucapanmu sensei" Ucap Kakashi lirih dan tersenyum miris kepada senseinya. Setelah itu Minato pun pamit untuk pulang.

Keesokan harinya. Pada saat Kakashi sedang berada di taman di saat sore hari. Ia pun melihat ada dua orang anak yang ia kenal, sebagai anak Minato. Sedang bermain, dan ia pun teringat akan pesan senseinya.

Setelah lama memikirkan bagaimana caranya, ia pun mempunyai ide yang sangat aneh. Ia menjatukan cincin untuk calon istrinya, diselokan yang memang sempit dan tidak bisa diammbil oleh tangan besar seukurannya.

"Jii-chan kau sedang apa?". Oh, ternyata sebelu ia akan memanggil anak, yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto tersebut telah menghampirinya.

"Um, jii-san sedang ingin mengambil cincin, milik seseorang yang akan jii-san lamar" Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Oh, apa jii-chan perlu bantuanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Senyum Kakashi tambah melebar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa rencananya semudah ini. "Ya, jii-san butuh bantuanma. Karena tangan jii-san takan bisa mengambil cincin tersebut"

Setelah itu Naruto pun mengambil cincin yang di maksud. Sebelum ia akan pergi bermain lagi dengan teman-temannya, Ia terpaksa berhenti karena Kakashi meminta pinjam handphone.

"Aku tidak punya hanphone jii-chan. Yang aku pegang handphone milik nii-chan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingi memberimu nomer handphone ku untukmu juga nii-sanmu. **'Jika Organisasi Akatsuki Mengganggu Hidupmu Maka Hubungilah Aku Naruto.** Jangan beritahu nii-san mu hanya kau yang tahu soal in oke?" sambil mengetik no handphone di hp Kyuubi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pelgi man dulu ya jii-chan" Setelah menerima kembali hp kakanya Naruto pun pergi.

Setelah kepergian Naruto Kakashi pun menghubungi Minato. Untuk melaporkan bahwa apa yang di rencanakan senseinya telah ia lakukan.

**Flashback Of  
**

* * *

TBC

A/N: Seperti biasa saya hanya ingin mengucapkan

Reveiw Please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hei Leo datang lagi nih. Kayaknya banyak banget ya? yang bingung kan Sasunya cewek tapi kok, deskripsi Leo tentang Sasu kenapa cowok? Oke Leo bakal kasih sedikit cluenya. Di sini Leo tekankan bahwa Sasu itu cewek, oke tapi karena ada suatu kejadian yang menyebabkan Sasu berubah menyamar jadi cowok atas kemauannya. Dan bagi yang nanya apa sebabnya Sasu menyamar jadi cowok? Oho. Leo gak bakal kasih tau tar, jadi gak seru dong sebelum cerita tapi udah tau sebagian ide ceritanya. Jadi tebak aja sendiri.

**Naru sayang Kaa-chan: **Hina-chan gak tewas kok.

**sherry dark jewel: **Pastinya dong NarufemSasu. Oke ini juga lanjut.

**Guest: **Ahahaha. Maaf kalau kurang panjang. Ne ini juga mau diusahain supaya panjang. Ya soal misteri Sasu kayaknya masih lama terungkapnya mungkin?#plaakk. Ya tebak sendiri XD.

**MORPH: **Ya Leo usahain supaya panjang.

**Kirika no Karin: **Oke Leo pasti lanjut.

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel: **Ahahaha iya malah orang"an sawah yang muncul*di chidori*. Kalau soal Nagato emang asli paman kandungnya Naruto. Yang aku maksud paman di sini, paman yang udah ia tolongin. Oke aku lanjut.

**Aftu-kun: **Ya, Sasunya disini dia menyamar jadi cowok.

**Kazawa no Ghita: **Leo masih kelas 9 SMP, kalau umur Leo baru aja menginjak umur 14 tahun#plaakk gak ada yang nanya. Oh Sasu jadi cowok karena Sasu itu lagi nyamar. Oke Leo usahain supaya panjang. Makasih buat komenya ^_^

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I Hate Birthday **© Leomi no Kitsune

Pairing: NaruFemSasu slight NaruHina, ShikafemSasu, XXXfemSasu dll.

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Tragedy mungkin**

**Warning: Cerita AU, Author Newbie, Yaoi, Straight, OOC, typos bertebebaran dll.**

Main Chara:

-Namikaze Naruto : 21 thn

-Haruno Sakura : 19 thn

-Uchiha Sasuke : 19 thn

-Hyuuga Hinata : 20 thn

-Nara Shikamaru : 19 thn

-Rei Gaara : 21 thn

-Uzumaki Karin : 23 thn

-Yamanaka Ino : 19 thn

**-**Uchiha Itachi : 27 thn

-Uzumaki Nagato : 27 thn

.

.

.

"shi-san, Kakashi-san. Hei Kakashi-san!". Ucap Naruto dengan meninggikan beberapa oktaf, karena orang di depannya tiba-tiba saja melamun. Ketika ia memberi tahu apa yang telah di lakukan Akatsuki terhadapnya.

"Hmm, aku akan pikirkan nanti. Bagaimana caranya untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki". Jawab Kakashi spontan, setelah selesai mengembalikan kesadarannya akibat melamun.

"Oohh, lalu apa lagi?". Tanya Naruto dengan datar.

"Aku membutuhkan beberapa orang, yang mempunyai kecerdasan dalam hal ini". Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyeringai lebar, setelah mendengar ucapan Kakashi. "Tenang saja, kalau soal itu aku punya beberapa orang. Lebih bertalenta dari pada kecerdasan". Sambil masih menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah, sampai disini saja pembicaraannya. Setelah merencanakan semuanya aku akan menghubungi mu". Setelah itu Kakashi pamit untuk pulang duluan karena masih banyak urusan yang menunggu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau terlihat manis Sasuke"

"Hiks ah, hiks lepaskan ahk, aku hiks aakhh..."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak aah, hiks aku tidak menyukai ini hiks aaakkkhhh. Lepas! Lepaskan Aku!"

"Ahahaha..., teruslah memohon Sasuke!. Memohonlah! Kau akan terlihat semakin cantik dan indah"

"Lepas! Akhh hiks hiks, Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu BRENGSEK!"

Plaakkkk

"Tidakkah kau diajari sopan santun?"

"Lepas hiks, Lepas hiks hiks hiks, LEPASKAN AKU!"

Plaaakk

"Sekarang aku tidak akan menahannya lagi Sasuke, karena kau telah kurang ajar padaku!"

Jleebbb

"TIIIIIIIIDAAAKKKK"

* * *

.

.

.

"TIIIIIIIIDAAAKKKK"

BRRAAAAKKKKK

"Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Itachi dengan nada khawatir setelah membuka lebih tepatnya, mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke. Masa bodoh dengan pintu yang ia pentingkan sekarang adalah keadaan Sasuke. Ia sangat khawatir ketika mendengar teriakan Otoutounya yang terdengar sampai seluruh mansion Uchiha.

"Aniki hiks, aniki hiks. Dia hiks, dia hiks, dia, dia akan kembali aniki! Dia akan kembali menyakitiku!". Jerit Sasuke ketakutan, sambil terus meracau tidak jelas dan terus mengeluarkan air matanya, sambil langsung memeluk Itachi. Namun Itachi dapat menangkap apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Dengan mengatakan 'dia akan kembali'. 'Dia' yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah orang yang telah, menghancurkan Sasuke sampai berkeping-keping.

"Dari mana kau tahu dia akan kembali Sasuke? Bukankah ia masih di penjara?" Tanya Itachi dengan mata sendu, seolah ia menyangkal akan apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya. Sebenarnya Itachi bukan menyangkal, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau mempercayainya. Karena ia sendiri ketakutan, takut kejadian masa lalu akan terjadi lagi pada adiknya.

"Tidak aniki hiks, aku hiks memang tidak tahu! Tapi aku mempunyai hiks firasat seperti itu! Aniki sendiri tahu hiks, kalau aku hiks mempunyai firasat yang sangat kuat!". Hati Itachi pun mencelos. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Dan sekarang ia tidak menyangkal lagi.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, tenanglah. Di sini masih ada aniki, kaa-san, tou-san. Kami akan selalu menjagamu dari 'dia'. Aku akan berjanji 'dia' tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi" Tegas Itachi dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Seolah menegaskan kembali bahwa ia akan menepati janjinya.

Sasuke yang mendengarnyapun menjadi lebih tenang. "Aniki janji?" tanya Sasuke dengan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Itachi. Itachi yang melihatnya tersenyum, lalu mentautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Sasuke dan berkata "Pasti. Aniki janji"

"Ya sudah kamu lebih baik tidak usah kuliah. Biar aku yang menghubungi dosenmu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke. Yang dibalas anggukan dan jawaban "Hn" dari Sasuke. Itachi pun hanya mendengus geli dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Adiknya itu sangat tidak cocok ketika wajahnya, kusut sehabis bangun tidur, mata sayu sehabis menangis, hidung memerah, mengeluarkan perilaku irit bicaranya, ia malah terlihat lucu baginya.

Setelah itu Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke "Kau mandi dulu sana. Lalu sarapan. Jangan sampai kau tidak kuliah kau jadi malas mandi". Yang dinasehati pun langsung melempar bantal di dekatnya "Tentu saja baka aniki! Aku akan mandi. Jangan menasehatiku, karena aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" teriak Sasuke.

Setelah Itachi menghindar dari bantal ia hanya terkekeh kecil "Lalu tadi apa? Mempautkan jari kelingking? Bukannya itu tingkah anak kecil?". Dan kekehan Itachi pun berubah menjadi tertawa ketika melihat muka Sasuke memerah. Mungkin ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Keluar kau baka aniki!" teriak Sasuke dengan menambahkan beberapa oktaf suaranya. Dan melempar semua bantal yang ada di dekatnya dengan brutalnya. Itachi yang melihat perubahan Sasuke langsung melesat kabur keluar dari kamar tersebut masih dengan kekehannya.

.

Lalu ia segera menuju ruang makan yang ternyata, sudah ada kaa-san yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Dan tou-san yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya dan, sorot mata khawatir meskipun raut mukanya datar.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke, Tachi-kun?" Mikoto berinisiatif terlebih dahulu untuk bertanya. "Hanya mimpi buruk kaa-san" Jawab Itachi dengan tenang setelah duduk di tempat meja makan. Bergabung dengan kaa-san dan tou-san nya yang sudah duduk di sana.

"Hanya itu saja?" Sekarang giliran Fugaku yang bertanya. Bagaimanapun Fugaku adalah seorang ayah. Dan ia pasti khawatir jika putra bungsunya, eh ralat putri bungsunya kenapa-napa. Dan ia sungguh khawatir ketika mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

Itachi yang mendengar ayahnya bertanya, menatap sendu Fugaku. "Sasuke tadi berkata bahwa 'dia' akan, kembali menghancurkan hidupnya". Tiba-tiba raut Mikoto berubah menjadi sendu dan ketakutan. Dan Fugaku raut wajahnya mengeras setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi.

Tidak perlu berpikir untuk mereka apa yang dimaksud 'dia'. Fugaku yang biasanya terlihat tenang, dalam menghadapi segala masalahpun. Bisa mengamuk dan murka, terhadap 'dia' karena telah membuat hidup putrinya hancur.

"Kenapa Sasuke begitu yakin bahwa 'dia' akan kembali? Bukankah 'dia' masih dipenjara?" Sama seperti Itachi. Pertanyaan Fugaku pun hampir menyerupai dengan pertanyaannya.

"Firasat tou-san. Yang Sasuke katakan bahwa 'dia' akan kembali, adalah dari firasatnya". Mikoto langsung berkata dengan khawatir sambil menatap suaminya. "Sayang, aku mohon. Jangan abaikan firasat Sasuke. Sebagai kaa-sannya aku takut, jika ia kembali mengalami hal buruk lagi"

"Tentu saja Miko-chan. Aku tidak akan mengabaikan firasat Sasuke". Setelah menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, Fugaku menatap putra sulungnya. "Itachi kau sembunyikan Sasuke dimana saja. Yang penting ia berada ditempat yang aman. Dan buat Sasuke melupakan sejenak firasatnya, tou-san tidak mau ia depresi karena firastnya. Dan tou-san mau ke Jerman untuk memastikan bahwa 'dia' masih dipenjara" Ucap Fugaku dengan panjang lebarnya.

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan mulai memikirkan dimana tempat yang cocok dengan Sasuke akan dibawa. Setelah hening sejenak, Sasuke pun muncul dengan keadaan yang sudah lebih segar. Meskipun matanya terlihat lebih menyipit.

"Ohayou. Kaa-san, tou-san, aniki". Ucapnya dengan sedikit suara parau. yang dibalas oleh keluarganya dengan "Ohayou Sasuke".

"Sasuke lusa kita akan berlibur, di rumah sahabat aniki bagaimana? Kau mau?". Tanya Itachi setelah mereka selesai sarapan. Dan mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu. Sambil menonton tv, meskipun yang menonton tv hanya Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang membaca novel, langsung teralihkan perhatiannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan anikinya. "Bukannya libur kuliahki masih lama aniki?". Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kupikir kau butuh liburan. Bagaimana? Tempatnya bagus lho" Ucap Itachi dengan nada menggoda. Karena ia tahu bahwa adiknya sangat menyukai liburan. Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya kembali dengan muka memelas. "Bolehkah aku membawa teman?".

"Boleh" Jawab Itachi dengan santainya. Sebelum menyela, ketika melihat Sasuke akan berbicara. "Tapi, harus perempuan. Dan itu pun kau boleh membawa satu temanmu saja".

"Ap-apa! Aniki kenapa harus perempuan?!" Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa kakanya, mengetahui bahwa ia akan membawa Shikamaru. Yang notabene sahabat nya bergender pria. "Karena aku ingin ketika kau tidur, kau tidak sendirian dan ditemani oleh orang lain. Dan tentu saja harus seorang perempuan. Mana mungkin kau tidur sekamar dengan pria"

"Tapi aniki-" Jawab Sasuke ketika ingin protes kembali tetapi di potong oleh kakaknya. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Aniki akan berlibur kesana sendiri tampamu Sasuke". Itachi berkata masih dengan santainya, meskipun tadi ia mengeluarkan nada mengancamnya.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan yang aniki katakan" Jawab Sasuke dengan lesu. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dan mungkin ia akan mengajak Sakura, karena Ino sedang pergi ke Kyoto karena Ayah Ino sedang sakit.

.

.

.

**Apartemen White Rose No.312**

Di apartemen tersebut terlihat Naruto. Yang sedang memandang dirinya, di cermin besar kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya memandang kedua mata miliknya yang berbeda. Yang kiri blue Shappire dan kanan red Rubby beriris vertikal. Ia pun menyentuh matanya dan teringat kembali akan penyebab kenapa ia memiliki mata yang berbeda.

**Flashback On**

DUUAAARRRRR

Sekarang terlihatlah 4 orang terkapar tak berdaya dengan penuh luka-luka. Di depan gerbang yang sangat besar. Dan jika kita melihat kedalam gerbang tersebut pasti kita, melihat mansion yang sangat megah itu sedang terlalap api.

Mereka semua terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran, ambulance, dan mobil polisi.

Mereka yang datang pun langsung mengevakuasi, keluarga Namikaze untuk segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit mereka langsung mendapat pertolongan utama. Dan setelah di usahakan para staf yang menangani Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa, bersedih karena nyawa keduanya tidak bisa tertolong yang meninggalkan kedua anaknya, yang sekarang sedang berusaha mempertahankan nyawanya.

Sekarang kita lihat salah satu anak keluarga Namikaze, yang ternyata sudah bangun sedang berargumen dengan dokter. Atau lebih tepatnya neneknya yang berprofesi dokter, yang menangani anak bernama Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak setuju Kyuu, sudah cukup ayah dan ibumu yang pergi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi" Ucap dokter yang berdebat dengan Kyuubi. Lebih tepatnya nenek Kyuubi, yang bernama Tsunade dengan suara parau.

"Tapi baa-chan, kau-uhuk- pasti tau kalau aku-uhuk-tidak bisa bertahan lagi-uhuk-. Jadi aku mohon-uhuk- biarkan aku memberikan mata ini-uhuk- untuk Naruto" Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada suara lemah memohon kepada neneknya.

"Kyuu, sudah ku bilang aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu!" Tsunade masih membantah akan keinginan Kyuubi."Dan-uhuk- baa-chan ingin-uhuk- membiarkan Naruto cacat-uhuk- begitu?!" Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada sedikit geram walaupun suaranya bertambah lemah.

Tsunade yang mendengarpun makin bertambah sedih. Berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi yang, mungkin hanya bisa 5% kemungkinanya untuk hidup dan membiarkan Naruto cacat. Atau membiarkan Kyuubi pergi dan matanya di transplatasikan, mata nya untuk Naruto yang hidupnya sudah dipastikan selamat. Pasti bagi orang bodoh pun lebih memilih pilihan kedua meskipun itu menyakitkan.

Dan Tsunade pun mengiyakan keinginan Kyuubi. Setelah itu Kyuubi pu menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya dengan tenang. Karena ia sudah tidak khwatir lagi Naruto akan tranplatasi mata segera di lakukan hari itu juga. Dan opersi itu berjalan dengan sukses nya. Setelah berminggu-minggu usai operasi akhirnya Naruto pun sadar dari komanya.

Setelah sadar dari komanya ia selalu, bertanya pada baa-chan nya seperti "Baa-chan di mana kaa-chan, tou-chan, dan nii-chan?" atau "Apa mereka baik-baik saja baa-chan?" dengan mata tertutup perban. Dan pasti selalu di jawab dengan jawaban yang sama dari baa-channya. "Mereka semua sedang pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan indah Naruto" atau "Mereka baik-baik saja. Pasti".

Dan setelah mata Naruto sudah terlepas dari perban selama 6 bulan. Akhirnya ia sudah boleh melepas perban tersebut. Lalu pada saat ia melihat cermin, ia bergetar hebat setelah menyadari mata siapa yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Baa-chan! ini mata Kyuu-nii! Kenapa mata Kyuu-nii ada di tubuhku?! Bagaimana dengan Kyuu-nii?!" Jerit Naruto dengan histeris sambil terus mengeluarkan air matanya. Tsunade pun langsung memeluk Naruto. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Kyuubi sudah pergi ke tempat yang aman dan indah. Bersama tou-san dan kaa-san mu"

Naruto sekarang mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan 'mereka pergi ke tempat yang aman dan indah'. Karena mereka memang benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkannya. Sendiri, sepi, sedih, marah, kesal, itu yang Naruto rasakan sekarang semua bercampur aduk.

Dan ia langsung mengamuk, menjerit histeris, untuk menghilangkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bukan luka fisik yang ia ingin hilangkan, karena ia masih mempunyai luka fisik yang memang ada yang belum sembuh. Tapi luka batin, hati, perasaan hancur lebur, yang ingin ia hilangkan.

**Flashback Off**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari mata Naruto. Ia sedih kenapa hal buruk itu menimpa keluarganya, terlebih itu pada hidupnya. Ia sungguh ingin membalaskan dendamnya.

PRRAANNNNGG

Karena ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi ia pun, melampiaskannya pada cermin di depannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sehingga tangannya sekarang mengalir darah segar dengan derasnya. Ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki, yang lumayan cepat dan ia mengabaikannya. Karena ia sudah tahu siapa, yang mengunjunginya sekarang.

Ceklek

"Astaga! Naruto!" Teriak Gaara kaget sekaligus khawatir, melihat tangan sepupunya berdarah. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan melihat segala kekacauan di depannya. Setelah mengobati tangan Naruto, Gaara pun berkata kepada Naruto dengan sendunya. "Sepertinya kau harus liburan Naruto. Di rumah jii-san Nagato. Bersama ku, Hinata, dan Karin-nee". Naruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk bahwa ia mengiyakan apa yang di sarankan oleh Gaara.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian akhirnya Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, dan Karin pun jadi untuk pergi berlibur. Mereka, akan kerumah jii-san Naruto ,Gaara, dan Karin yang berada di Konoha. Oh ya, soal kenapa Gaara mengajak Hinata berlibur. Karena Karin akan protes jika liburannya hanya dikelilingi oleh para pria.

Meskipun disana ada istri pamannya yaitu Konan baa-san akan tetapi tetap saja. Ia tetap keras kepala dengan berkata "Makin banyak perempuan itu makin seru!". Gaara dan Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah. Mendengar argumen sepihak Karin. Lagian Hinata juga adalah sahabat mereka sejak kecil. Jadi toh mereka berdua tidak bisa membantah.

.

.

.

"Kita akan berlibur kemana aniki?" Tanya Sasuke. Setelah memasukkan barang-barang nya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Dan ia memasuki mabil bagian belakang, bersama Sakura yang memang sudah memasukkan semua barang-barangnya tadi di bagasi.

Setelah melihat Sasuke sudah membereskan barangnya, ia pun menjawab. "Konoha" dengan santainya. Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Itachi hanya bertanya. "Konoha itu kalau tidak salah, adalah desa terpencil yang terkenal keindahannya kan Itachi-nii?"

Yang di jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum "Betul Saku-chan. Kau tau dari mana?".

"Aku tau dari tou-san karna, tou-san berasal dari Konoha". Jawab Sakura dengan riangnya. Sasuke langsung bertanya apa yang ia ingin ketahui dari kemarin. "Kata aniki kita akan berlibur di rumah temanmu. Siapa teman yang dimaksud aniki?" dengan nada penasarannya.

"Kau masih mengingat dengan teman aniki, yang bernama Uzumaki Nagato?". Tanya Itachi masih dengan nada santainya, sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Tentu saja aku masih ingat dengan nya aniki. Jadi maksud aniki kita akan berlibur kerumah Nagato-nii?". Yang di jawab anggukan dari Itachi. Setelah mobil dihidupkan mereka pun segera pergi menuju Konoha.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Aduh Leo gak bisa lebih panjang lagi dari ini fict nya. Gomen ne Leo akan berusaha buat lebih panjang lagi dari ini. Leo update cepet karena Leo sekarang lagi sakit, Lambung Leo kambuh lagi. Dan dari pada Leo bosan jadi Leo updatenya sekarang aja. Nah Sasu sama Naru tujuan liburannya kok sama? Apa yang akan terjadi ya? Tunggu aja chap selanjutnya. Seperti biasa Leo mau mengatakan

Mohon Reveiwnya ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hai Leo dateng lagi nih di chapter 5. Hua gooomeeeen neee telat update T_T. Habis banyak banget tugas numpuk sampai segunung#lebay. Leo ucapin terimakasih, untuk yang sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang udah review dari chap 1 sampai sekarang. Dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah menfollow, menfavorite kan cerita ini.

**sherry dark jewel: **Ok ini juga lanjut. Di baca ya :D

**Guest: **Ah tentang Sasu. sama yang siapa orang yang membunuh keluarga Naru, orang nya sama gak dengan hubungan masa lalu Sasu, Leo gak bisa kasih tau. Gomen ne ^_^ nanti ceritanya malah gak seru. Sakura tau kok tentang Sasu itu cewek. Yah kalau romance nya nanti juga kamu tahu. Ya gak apa-apa, makasih ya buat dukungannya :D

**bima uzumaki: **oh kalau itu ikutin aja ceritanya nanti juga tahu ^_^

**MORPH: **Ah jangan di bingung-bingungin aja. Namanya juga fanfic dan imajinasi Leo yang terlalu aneh XD

**haruna yuhi: **Itachi bukan anggota Akatsuki kok.

**Kirika No Karin: **Ok ini juga laaaanjuuuut diiiii baacccaaa yaaaa#bales teriak pake toa sambil cengar-cengir gaje. XD

** : **Ok ini juga lanjut. Di baca ya :D

**Kazawa No Ghita: **Jangan panggil Leo sama sebutan Leo-nii. Kalau Leo-nee baru boleh, soalnya Leo ini cewek lho(ketahuan deh kalau gaya nulis leo kayak cowok). Ok ini juga update, gomen ne telat dan makasih ya atas do'a nya Leo terharu T_T. Makasih juga udah nunggu fict ini dengan sabar.

**By-U: **Makasih buat pujiannya ^_^ yap di sini Nagato & Itachi bukan anggota ini juga lanjut. Di baca ya :D

**To All: Thanks for Review ^_^**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I Hate Birthday **© Leomi no Kitsune

Pairing: NaruFemSasu slight NaruHina, ShikafemSasu, XXXfemSasu, ItaGaa? dll.

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Tragedy mungkin**

**Warning: Cerita AU, Author Newbie, Yaoi, Straight, OOC, typos bertebebaran dll.**

Main Chara:

-Namikaze Naruto : 21 thn

-Haruno Sakura : 19 thn

-Uchiha Sasuke : 19 thn

-Hyuuga Hinata : 20 thn

-Nara Shikamaru : 19 thn

-Rei Gaara : 21 thn

-Uzumaki Karin : 23 thn

-Yamanaka Ino : 19 thn

**-**Uchiha Itachi : 27 thn

-Uzumaki Nagato : 27 thn

**-**Hatake Kakashi :36 thn

.

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga di Konoha. Badanku sudah pegal-pegal, akibat terlalu lama duduk dalam waktu kurang lebih 6 jam" cerocos Karin dengan nada sedikit kesal, di dalam mobil setelah melihat gerbang besar mansion Uzuma. Yang setinggi 2 meter dengan adanya ukiran lambang pusaran angin. Kadang ia heran, kenapa tidak ada bandara di dekat Konoha, padahal kan Konoha terkenal dengan desa yang indah. Yah, meskipun tempatnya sedikit terpencil.

"Kalo elo gak mau pegal-pegal, lebih baik gak usah ngikut deh" sahut Gaara dengan ketusnya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada orang yang membuka gerbang yaitu Yamato sang penjaga gerbang mansion. Akhirnya ia bisa menyampaikan kekesalannya setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi, dan keluar untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Dari tadi kupingnya udah panas banget. Coba bayangin, selama perjalanan udah berangkat selama 3 jam di perjalanan, sepupu perempuannya itu terus aja ngomel-ngomel gak jelas, tentang kenapa gak ada bandara yang deket Konoha lah, kenapa perjalanan ke Konoha jauh lah, kenapa mobil jalannya gak sampai 200km/jam lah, nah ini yang bikin Gaara emosi. Kan dia yang nyetir, yang bener aja 200 km/jam emangnya kita mau balapan apa? Emang nanti kalau kecelakaan, Karin mau tanggung jawab gitu? Yang ada ujung-ujungnya malah dia yang disalahin.

"Terus kamu enak-enakan liburan, sedangkan aku sibuk gitu sama tugas kuliah?" ucap Karin sambil memandang Gaara dengan tajamnya, sambil membawa koper yang udah di keluarkannya dari bagasi mobil. "Makanya jangan banyak ba-"

"Udahlah Gaara, jangan diladeni terus gak akan ada habisnya. Karin-nee juga, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil nee-san kan sudah dewasa. Bersikaplah sewajarnya layaknya orang dewasa pada umumnya" potong Naruto kesal karena tingkah kedua sepupunya. Sedangkan Hinata yang memang sudah mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam mobil, hanya terkikik kecil karena sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Iya Karin-nee dan Gaara-kun jangan bertengkar terus, ayo kita masuk. Jika kalian lelah, bukannya segera istirahat kenapa malah bertengkar?" Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara, sambil tersenyum lembut kepada dan Gaara pun segera mengangguk, sebagai tanda bahwa mereka menyetujui usulan Hinata. Ya, seharusnya mereka segera masuk ke mansion Uzumaki, untuk beristirahat dari perjalanan melahkan ini, bukannya bertengkar.

Meskipun Karin merasa kesal pada Naruto karena sudah menceramahinya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya melayangkan deathglare nya kepada Naruto, merasa tersinggung omongannya dipotong seenak jidatnya. Sedangkan yang di deathglare hanya melenggang santai menuju rumah atau mansion Uzumaki yang mewah, sambil membawa barang-barang dan kopernya. Seperti tidak mempunyai salah padahal ia tahu, bahwa Gaara sangat tidak menyukai omongannya dipotong.

Mansion Uzumaki adalah mansion yang sangat kental dengan tradisional jepangnya. Dengan arsitektur zaman edo jepang yang membuat siapapun akan berdecak kagum melihatnya. Mempunyai 3 lantai rumah, halaman yang luasnya berhektar-hektar (dan leo males ngitungnya#plak), dengan dilengkapi taman berbagai bunga, dan segala tetek bengek tentang betapa megahnya sebuah mansion uzumaki.

Ting Tong

Naruto memencet tombol bel, setelah itu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sedikit tergesa.

Sreg Sreg Sreekk

Terbukalah pintu mansion tersebut dan terlihatlah sekarang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Memang mansion ini tidak dilingkapi dengan kunci pada umumnya. Dalam mansion ini kunci yang digunakan menggunakan kunci geser kayu (ah meni susah banget buat ngejelasinnya, pokoknya gitu we ceritanya#ngomong apa sih?).

Jadi penjagaan mansion tersebut tidak lah ketat hanya penjagaan di luar gerbang saja yang ketat, karena ingin menjaga unsur asli dalam mansion tersebut. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa rumah tersebut memakai bel? Ya untuk membuat siempunya rumah mengetahui bahwa adanya tamu. Dan kalau tidak di sediakan bel masa sang tamu harus mengetuk pintu, yang ada malah gak kedengeran dan memaksa si tamu untuk menggedor pintu tersebut dan alhasil si empunya rumah tetep aja gak kedengeran. Ya, iyalah gak kedengaran orang mansionnya gede banget (readers:hentikan omongan gaje tentang pintu author!. *pada bawa-bawa panci, sapu, dan gayung?* author: o-oh leo bakal hentikan itu *sambil sujud-sujud minta maaf*).Oke. Back to story.

Terlihatlah seorang pria yang tidak perjaka lagi?#plaak. Oke, ralat terlihat seorang pria yang mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut merah panjang, mempunyai mata ungu violet?(leo bingung mau ngedeskripsikannya), dan kalian pasti tahu bahwa ia adalah-

"KYYAAAAAAA NAAAARUUUUU-CHAAAANNNN!"

Drap Drap Drap Bruuuukk

"Ah-aw ji-jiih-sanh seh-sakh" sahut Naruto yang menjadi korban teriakan melengking dan pelukan, ehemmersraehem dari pamannya yang bernama Nagato tersebut.

Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, muka membiru bahwa ia kekurangan oksigen karena pelukan yang membuat ia susah bernafas. Nagato yang mendengar suara keponakannya buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mautnya, seraya mengeluarkan cengirannya seolah tak berdosa "He he he, maaf aku terlalu girang" jawabnya dengan suara riang.

'Swetdrop' itu yang dirasakan oleh mereka berempat yang melihat adegan pelukan tersebut, yang bisa membuat orang mati dengan konyolnya. Berempat karena ternyata Konan juga sudah ada disana untuk melihat siapa yang datang bertamu malam dini hari. Yang ternyata adalah keponakan bersama sahabatnya. Dan tiga lainnya hanya bisa membatin sambil mengelus dada 'untung bukan aku/gua yang mencet bel kalau tidak, bisa mati aku/gua'.

"Ya sudah ayo masuk. Kalian pasti capek sehabis perjalanan" sahut Konan tersenyum pada para semua yang baru datang dari Tokyo. Setelah sadar dari swetdropnya karena tingkah suaminya yang seperti anak kecil tersebut.

"Hai" jawab serempak dari NaruGaaHinaKarin dengan lemas karena mereka memang benar-benar lelah dan capek.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Terdengar suara cicitan burung yang indah dari luar dan sinar matahari hangat, menyeruak masuk ke jendela menyambut datangnya hari ini. Di dalam kamar terlihat seorang pemuda bernama Naruto merasa, terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang memaksanya untuk membuka mata karena ia masih lelah setelah perjalanan panjang kemarin.

Tok Tok Tok

"Naruto? Apa kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Konan di balik pintu kamar yang ia tempati.

"Ya, baa-san aku sudah bangun" seru Naruto dengan suara yang masih parau dan sedikit lelah.

Sreek

Konan yang mendengar jawaban Naruto membuka pintu kamar di depannya. Lalu melangkah memasukinya seraya berucap

"Baa-san tau, kamu masih lelah. Tapi kamu tidak boleh melupakan sarapanmu Naruto" setelah duduk diranjang yang Naruto tempati, Konan mengusap kepala keponakannya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih berbaring hanya memejamkan mata seraya menikmati usapan yang diberikan Konan.

Ah, ia sudah lama merindukan perlakuan Konan, yang selalu mengingatkannya akan kaa-san yang selalu menenangkannya ketika sedang lelah dengan mengusap kepalanya.

"Ayo cepat mandi, yang lain udah pada nunggu di depan untuk sarapan" sambil tersenyum penuh keibuan Konan menyuruh Naruto untuk segera melakukan ritual pagi yaitu mandi. "Hai baa-san" setelah itu Naruto pun segera menuju kamar mandi yang memang telah tersedia dikamarnya. Dan Konan segera membereskan tempat tidur Naruto, lalu kembali ke ruang dapur karena pekerjaannya belum selesai.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi lalu memakai kaus santai berwarna biru muda dan memakai celana pendek bewarna coklat, Naruto pun segera turun menuju ruang makan yang memang berada di lantai bawah. Setelah ia berjalan sekitar 10 menit akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di depan pintu yang didalamnya adalah ruang makan.

Sreek

"Ohayou minna" suara yang terdengar datar tampa emosi pun mengalun keluar dari mulut Naruto. Semuanya ternyata sudah berkumpul, lalu mereka pun serempak melihat kearah Naruto dan mengucapkan "Ohayou Naruto". Lalu Naruto masuk dan duduk diatas tatami dan di depannya sudah tersedia sarapan pagi di ats meja yaitu ada makanan sup miso hangat, onigiri, tempura, sushi,(leo ngiler) dan makanan lainnya yang banyak.

Mereka semua yang memperhatikan Naruto dari tadi pun, hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat raut wajah Naruto yang datar. Seharusnya mungkin bagi orang yang sedang berlibur akan selalu tersenyum gembira. Tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto, ia tidak akan menunjukkan raut wajah riang maupun tesenyum lebar. Karena mau liburan atau pun tidak ia tidak akan menunjukkan emosi yang berlebihan.

Apalagi liburan ini sebenarnya juga adanya suatu alasan. Alasan nya apa? Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu Hari ultah. Kalian pasti tahu kan Naruto sangat, sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Naruto selalu liburan setiap mendekati hari ultahnya ia selalu berlibur karena Naruto akan kehilangan kendali dirinya, dengan cara tiba-tiba ia akan menghancurkan suatu barang atau melukai dirinya sendiri demi menhilangkan rasa sakit traumanya akan hari ultah.

Naruto yang menyadari mereka semua memperhatikannya, segera mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap semuanya.

"Ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Naruto masih dengan pokerface nya. "Ah, tidak. Hanya kau makannya sedikit sekali Naruto" Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto, segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sedikit kikuk karena ingin mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba aneh itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata berbohong tapi ia hanya mendiamkannya atau memang ia mengetahui hanya saja tidak mempedulikannya. Dan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan "Aku sedang tidak bernafsu makan Hina-chan"

"Lalu, kalian kenapa tidak sarapan?" tanya Naruto lagi karena baru menyadari bahwa semenjak ia sarapan tidak ada yang makan, dari tadi sibuk melihat atau memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kami semua sudah selesai sarapannya. Hanya kau yang belum sarapan Naruto" sekarang yang menjawab pertanyaan adalah pamannya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Nagato, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lalu meneruskan sarapannya yang tertunda. "Kudengar dari baa-san, jii-san akan kedatangan tamu dari Tokyo juga apa benar?" sekarang Karin mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah hening yang cukup lama untuk mencairkan suasana yang aneh lagi.

"Ya, kita akan kedatangan tamu dari Tokyo. Dia adalah sahabat sedari kecilku dan sahabat dari Kyuubi". Naruto yang mendengar 'sahabat dari Kyuubi' pun langsung bertanya. "Apakah itu Itachi-nii, jii-san?" dengan suara yang sedikit riang meskipun masih ada nada datarnya, dan itu sukses membuat Nagato menghembuskan nafas lega karena melihat raut Naruto sedikit lebih rileks.

Memang tidak salah ia mengundang Itachi untuk berlibur dikediamannya, dan pada saat ia menghubungi Itachi kebetulan sekali Itachi pun sedang membutuh kan tempat liburan dan tempat persembunyian untuk Sasuke.

"Iya, yang akan berlibur selain kalian adalah Itachi. Dan ia berlibur tidak sendirian, ia berlibur kesini dengan membawa adiknya dan uummm... pacar adiknya Itachi" jawab Nagato dan Konan yang menambahkan kata 'pacar adiknya Itachi' dengan tersenyum riang.

Sedangkan Gaara yang dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara hanya terdiam seperti memikirkan -tiba ia terbelalak ketika ia menebak siapa itu Itachi. "Apakah Itachi yang kalian maksud, adalah Uchiha Itachi?" dengan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sidikit ia berdoa bahwa perkiraannya salah.

"Kau mengenalnya Gaara?" tanya Karin heran pasalnya iapun bahkan tidak tahu siapa Itachi. "Memang kenapa kalau benar dia adalah Uchiha Itachi? Gaara?" sekarang giliran Nagato yang bertanya dengan berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan seringaiannya melihat raut Gaara yang pucat.

"A-ah, ten-tu sa sa-ja aku ti-tidak mengenal-nya. Da-dan aku ti-tidak ad-da hub-hubungan apa-apa dengannya kok jii-san" jawab Gaara yang sekarang dengan gugup dan terbata-bata.

"Aku kan bertanya kenapa kalau benar dia Uchiha Itachi. Bukan ada hubungan apa dirimu dengan Uchiha Itachi lho"

Sekarang Nagato benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya, tentu saja ia seperti itu karena Gaara menjawab pertanyaannya dengan 'aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya' yang seharusnya di jawab 'tidak kenapa-kenapa dengannya kok jii-san'.

'shit, gua salah ngomong' hanya itu saja yang dapat Gaara ucapkan dalam hatinya. Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah lakunya yang membuat ia salah berbicara. Ia berharap Nagato, tidak meneruskan acara sesi tanya jawab dengan aura instrogasi seperti ini yang membuat ia tidak nyaman.

Dan harapannya terkabul, ketika Nagato akan bertanya kembali namun urung. Ketika melihat tatapan membunuh istrinya yang sanggup, membuat siapa pun bergidik ngeriyang mengisyaratkan 'jangan menggoda Gaara terus atau kubunuh kau'.

Mereka berdua tahu hubungan Gaara dengan Itachi seperti apa, karena Itachi selalu bercerita apapun itu pada mereka. Dan sepertinya Gaara tidak tahu bahwa baa-san dan jii-sannya sudah mengtahui hubungan antara ia dan Itachi.

"Adiknya cowok atau cewek?" sekarang Karin udah dalam kepo mode on. Ketika pembicaraan Gaara dengan Nagato selesai. "Laki-laki" sahut Konan cepat setelah melihat suaminya akan berbicara.

Konan tau bahwa suaminya akan mengatakan perempuan, karena terkadang Nagato selalu keceplosan dalam menanggapi hal yang mengkaitkan Sasuke. Karena menurut Nagato Sasuke itu manis, jadi meskipun berdandan seperti laki-laki Sasuke mirip pria bishonen.

"Namanya?" Konan hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah lalu menjawab. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke kalau kau ingin bertanya lagi tentang mereka, senbentar lagipun mereka sampai" potong Konan ketika melihat gelagat Karin yang akan bertanya kembali.

Dan Konan pun segera membereskan meja makan setelah melihat Naruto telah selesai makan, lalu segera keluar menuju dapur dengan bantuan Karin. Sebenarnya Hinata menawarkan bantuan kepada Konan, hanya saja ditolak halus. Karena menurut Konan dua orang saja cukup jadi ia hanya bisa menurut saja.

Ting Tong

"Naruto tolong bukakan pintunya, itu pasti Itachi" sahut Nagato setelah mendengar bell rumah berbunyi, karena sekarang ada yang meneleponnya.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala saja, lalu keluar dari ruang makan menuju pintu depan mansion. Tampa di sadari Naruto sepasang mata lavender menatap sendu kearahnya dari belakang 'Naruto-kun'. Entah kenapa Hinata mempunyai firast buruk, ketika akan ada tamu terutama yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Naruto berjalan meuju pintu depan mansion, lalu segera membuka pintu yang ternyata masih terkunci.

Sreg Sreg Sreekk

Pintu pun terbuka lalu terlihatlah 3 orang yang berada di depan mansion.

"Naruto?"

Tanya Itachi sedikit terkejut, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Naruto bulan ini akan berlibur dirumah Nagato. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalu Naruto liburannya mulai hari ini. Karena jika Naruto datang sebelum ia datang pasti Nagato menghubunginya.

"Hai Itachi-nii apa kabar?" Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat sahabat kakaknya yang sudah ia anggap nii-san.

"Ya, kabarku baik-baik saja. Aku-"

"Apa kami akan menunggu kalian bernostalgia, sambil berdiri kelelahan bak patung?"

Naruto yang mendengar suara sarkartis, bernada kesal langsung melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan suara. Yang ternyata berada dua langkah di belakang Itachi. Disana ia melihat dua orang yang satu perempuan akan tetapi, ia melihat perempuan tersebut seperti kegirangan entah apa dilihat dari matanya yang seperti mengeluarkan bling bling. Dan suara yang ia dengar terdengar sedikit lebih berat dan seperti suara cowok. berarti yang cowok satu lagi yang mengeluarkan suara.

Ia menyipitkan mata ketika melihat cowok tersebut. Mata sehitam Onyx, rambut bergaya emo/ melawan grafitasi maupun bergaya pantat ayam, muka yang selalu stoick menyebalkan. 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' batin Naruto. Mata Narutopun terbelalak lebar dan raut terkejut pun hadir disana melunturkan semua raut datar yang bertengger di mukanya, ia adalah-

"KAU!" suara Naruto pun keluar dengan teriakan kaget setelah mengetahui, bahwa yang yang berbicara tadi adalah pemuda menyebalkan yang kemarin lusa tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Dobe" sahut Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya, melihat kelolaan senpai yang misterius itu. 'Dia baru sadar? Dasar dobe' batin Sasuke seraya mendengus.

Twich

"Apa kau bilang! Sudah kakatakan jangan memanggilku dobe! Dasar **Teme pantat ayam**!" teriak (lagi) Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'Teme pantat ayam' dengan mengeluarkan raut wajah kesalnya.

Twich

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang mengeluarkan raut kesalnya, meskipun masih bisa tertutupi muka stoicknya. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha, terlecehkan ketika mendengar sebutan yang disematkan Naruto kepadanya. Tidak sadarkah kau Sasuke bahwa Naruto pun sama terlecehkan harga dirinya mendengar kau menyebutnya dobe?

"Tentu saja kau dobe, sudah tau disini ada kami. Yang sudah kelelahan dari perjalanan Tokyo ke Konoha" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit geram dan kesal. Seharusnya kau mengatakan 'aku' bukan 'kami' karena orang yag kau maksud yaitu Sakura, tetap saja memandang Naruto dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar.

"Aku sedang senang teme! Karena sudah lama aku tidak melihat Itachi-nii!" Naruto sudah mulai tenang meskipun, ia masih sedikit kesal karena orang tersebut masuh menyebutnya dobe.

"Itu berarti kau memang benar-benar D-O-B-E" Sasuke kembali menekankan kata yang menurut Naruto terlarang untuk dirinya. Dan Sasuke pun merasa bertambah kesal atas penyangkalan Naruto.

Twich

"KAU-"

"Hentikan pandangan mata berbinar-binar kalian berdua, itu membuatku risih" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto dan memalingkan mukanya, melihat kedua orang yang memandang antara Naruto dengan dirinya dengan pandangan yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

Naruto yang kesal omongannya di potong akan tetapi ia terlebih dulu memilih siapa yang dimaksud orang yang didepannya. Ia pun melihat arah pandangan Sasuke, Alhasil? Raut muka Naruto pun berubah yang tadinya kesal menjadi ternganga dan sedikit heran. Ia yang sedang bertengkar dengan pemuda emo didepannya menjadi tontonan yang seperti membuat mereka (Itachi dan Sakura) merasa girang?.

"A pa-apaan pandangan kalian itu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sedikit tergagap, melihat mereka masih memandang dengan pandangan kegirangan.

"SASUKE TERNYATA SUDAH AKBRAB DENGAN MU NARUTO/SENPAI?!" Teriak atau lebih tepatnya jerit Sakura dan Itachi masih dengan pandangan yang sama.

"HAH?"

Hanya itulah yang Naruto dan Sasuke ungkapkan, ketika mendengar pernyataan sepihak tersebut. Orang bodoh pun pasti tau kalau mereka itu bukan akrab akan tetapi saling membenci. Berarti Sakura dan Itachi orang yang lebih bodoh dong?*di ameterasu Itachi dan di shannaro Sakura*

Tunggu dulu, Naruto tadi mendengar kalau Itachi memanggil nama orang di sampingnya dengan nama Sasuke. Jangan-jangan...

"Kau adalah Sasuke? Adik dari Itachi-nii" tanya Naruto kaget (lagi), sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke. Dan mereka semuapun yang berada di situ hanya bisa 'swetdrop' dan menepuk jidat mereka sendiri. Ternyata pernyataan Sasuke bahwa Naruto adalah dobe ternyata benar.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat didalam sebuah gedung yang sudah sangat tua akan tetapi sangat kokoh tersebut, sedang seperti ada penyambutan besar terhadap seseorang yang bergabung kembali dengan mereka. Ternyata itu adalah orang yang baru saja kembali setelah 3 tahun di tahan dalam penjara Jerman. Dengan cara menghancurkan penjara Jerman untuk mengeluarkan orang tersebut.

"Selamat bergabung kembali dengan **Akatsuki**" jeda sejenak.

"-**si Art Carrier Death**"

**TBC**

A/N: Uh maafkan Leo kalau julukan untuk orang yang diberi nama Art Carrier Death itu aneh. Karena Leo sangat lemah dalam bahasa inggris dan memilih julukan. Dan maaf kalau cerita chap ini sangat gaje buanget dan maaf kembali kayak nya Leo buat ceritanya masih pendek. Akhirkata

Mohon Reviewnya ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Hate Birthday ****Leomi no Kitsune**

**Pairing: NaruFemSasu slight NaruHina, ShikafemSasu, XXXfemSasu dll.**

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Tragedy mungkin**

**Warning: Cerita AU, Author Newbie, Yaoi, Straight, OOC, typos bertebebaran dll.**

Main Chara:

-Namikaze Naruto : 21 thn

-Haruno Sakura : 19 thn

-Uchiha Sasuke : 19 thn

-Hyuuga Hinata : 20 thn

-Nara Shikamaru : 19 thn

-Rei Gaara : 21 thn

-Uzumaki Karin : 23 thn

-Yamanaka Ino : 19 thn

**-**Uchiha Itachi : 27 thn

-Uzumaki Nagato : 27 thn

Bingung

Hanya itu yang dapat di ungkapkan oleh Nagato, ketika melihat suasana di ruang tamu yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak bingung jika keponakanmu, yang dari awal ia selalu berwajah datar mengeluarkan ekspresi kekesalan. Apalagi ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukkan, sepertinya di tunjukkan hanya untuk seorang perempu-eh pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah Sasuke.

Kagum

Sebenarnya Nagato sangat kagum kepada Sasuke. Bisa membuat Naruto mengekspresikan diri meskipun ekspresi kesallah yang keluar. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah mengeluarkan inner berteriak. **_'Bravo Sasuke, bravo. Kau sudah melunturkan wajah tembok, dingin, dan menyeramkan bagai mayat hidup yang ada padanya!' _**sambil bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya. Hanya saja ketika melihat ekspresi mereka, (Itachi dan Sakura) apalagi Itachi, ia jadi ilfil sendiri. Hei Nagato, kira-kira kalau Naruto mendengar ini reaksinya seperti apa?.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi Itachi?" Nagato pun lebih memilih Itachi sebagai nara sumber untuk menjelaskan ada apa sebenarnya.

"Maksudmu mereka?" tanya dengan muka polos keluar dari Itachi. Menunjuk direksi NaruSasu.

Memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berkata "Iya, tentu saja mereka memang siapa lagi?"

"Oh, tidak. Kukira kau bertanya ada apa dengan dia?" Itachi pun menunjuk kearah belakang Nagato masih dengan suara dipolos-poloskan, Nagato pun menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Lalu ketika sudah melihat apa maksud Itachi 'Swetdrop' yang ia rasakan. Di belakang sana terlihat seorang gadis sedang bersemu merah, melihat malu-malu kearah yang ia ketahui arah dimana Naruto dan Sasuke duduk, lalu bersemu kembali bahkan lebih merah dari pada rambut merahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sana Karin?"

Kepergok. Karin hanya bisa terkekeh gugup mendengar pertanyaan dari pamannya. Ia pun menjawab dengan termehek-mehek. Ralat. Tergugup-gugup "Um ti-tidak a-aku, aku se-sedang sedaang... menonton ya menonton mereka!" dengan menunjuk arah yang awal tadi di tunjukkin yaitu NaruSasu.

Swetdrop

'alasan apa itu?' batin Nagato dan Itachi yang rupanya juga bingung dengan kelakuan Karin. Hanya saja melihat perang deathglare antara Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat lebih menarik dari pada mempertanyakan tingkah aneh Karin. Mereka berdua berpikir 'memang ada orang yang bersemu, ketika melihat kedua orang pria sedang bertengkar?'

"Iya, tapi kenapa pipi mu memerah?" Sakurapun bertanya karena sekarang perhatiannya sudah teralih pada Karin.

"Ah itu..." Karin bersemu merah kembali seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Ya?" ItaSakuNaga penasaran.

"I- i-itu..." tambah gugup.

"Iiituuuu?" makin penasaran.

"I-itu ka-karena..." muka tambah memerah.

"Kaareeenaaaa?" mereka tambah penasaran.

"Karena, tatapan mereka berdua sangat mesra. KKYYYAAAAA!"

GUBRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK

Karin pun pingsan, setelah mengutarakan kenapa ia bersemu ketika melihat NaruSasu.

ItaSakuNaga pun cengo melihat tingkah Karin yang tadi bikin mereka penasaran. 'dasar fujoshi' batin mereka kompak bertiga sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka heran siapapun yang melihat adu tatapan deathglare dari NaruSasu pasti sudah menduga kalau mereka sedang bertengkar. Tapi kenapa fujoshi seperti Karin menyebutnya sebagai tatapan mesra? Hanya Karin dan Leo yang tahu.

"Hei kenapa suana di sini, aneh sekali?" Gaara pun bertanya ketika sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Bagaimana tidak aneh coba, melihat Naruto sedang adu deathglare dengan seseorang yang ia duga sebagai adik Itachi, Karin yang pingsan sambil mimisan, dan sisanya mereka yang sedang melamun.

Sontak mereka semua (minus Karin) menghentikan kesibukan sendiri menoleh kearah Gaara. Bahkan NaruSasu pun yang tadi tidak memperdulikan kesibukan ItaNagaSakuKarin pun sontak menoleh. Naruto mendengus dan Sasuke kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. Sedangkan Itachi berbinar-binar ketika melihat Gaara.

"Hei, apa kabarmu Gaa-"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sering kau katakan. Kalau tidak ku tendang kau dari sini" potong Gaara dingin ketika mendengar, Itachi hampir saja menyebutkan panggilan, yang menurut Itachi bagus dan selalu membuat Gaara kesal. Sontak Itachi pun cemberut mendengar omongannya dipotong. Tapi ia menurut saja dari pada ia merasakan betapa sakitnya tendangan Gaara tersebut (mang pernah di tendang ya? Kasian#di Ameterasu).

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Gaara ketika melihat Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Baru saja ia duduk bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan pagi. Mumpung cuaca nya sedang cerah" jawab Naruto kembali kesikap semula. Dingin dan datar. Gaara pun hanya menjawab 'ooh' lalu mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya Naruto pun langsung keluar dari mansion Uzumaki.

Lalu muncullah Konan bersama Hinata membawa beberapa cemilan, dan minuman untuk para tamu yang baru saja datang tersebut. Setelah duduk Konan pun memperhatikan sekeliling, seketika ada orang yang tidak berada di sini. Nagato pun mengerti ketika melihat tatapan bertanya, yang di layangkan oleh istrinya tersebut.

"Dia bilang ingin jalan-jalan pagi. Mumpung cuaca nya sedang cerah" jawab Nagato mengcopy paste kan jawaban Naruto tadi.

* * *

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di tempat yang indah bernamakan lembah kematian, atau yang biasa di sebut Valley of the Death(bener gak sih?). Katanya tempat itu adalah tempat dimana dua orang ninja Konoha, yang sangat berpengaruh sekaligus sangat kuat bertarung di tempat tersebut. Dan di kabarkan salah satu dari mereka mati di tempat tersebut, sehingga para warga menyebut tempat tersebut sebagai lembah kematian.

Yah, meskipun tempat tersebut di namakan sebagai lembah kematian. Tempat tersebut sangat lah indah, air terjun mengalir dengan derasnya, airnya sangat jernih, pohon-pohon hijau disekitar pun menambah keindahan yang ada pada tempat tersebut dan sangat cocok sekali untuk orang-orang yang lagi galau?.

Naruto menghirup udara sejuk lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Meresapi bersihnya udara desa Konoha, Ia pun berpikir bahwa nanti ketika ia telah membalaskan dendam atas keliarganya, akan tinggal di Konoha. Karena Tokyo tidak akan memiliki udara sebersih dan sesejuk ini. Setelah itu Naruto pun membaringkan tubuhnya, untuk tidur karena masih merasa leti akibt perjalanan kemarin

* * *

"Ooh iya, kami hanya membutuhkan dua kamar saja" sela Itachi, ketika mereka semua sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu. Sasuke dan Sakura pun memandang heran Itachi.

"Kenapa hanya dua kamar?" tanya Konan, mewakili semua yang menatap heran Itachi.

"Karena Sasuke dan Sakura, pacar adikku mereka akan tidur sekamar" sontak Sasuke dan Sakura pun melotot kaget kearah Itachi.

Bukan kaget karena mereka akan tidur sekamar, akan tetapi alasan yang di berikan oleh Itachi. 'Aku bukan Yuri!' batin Sasuke dan Sakura kompak sambil bergidik ngeri. Akan tetapi mereka hanya terdiam, karena mereka tahu hanya ini saja alasan agar Sasuke aman dengan bersama Sakura.

Nagato dan Konan yang tadinya terkejut mendengar ucapan Itachi pun, segera mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, kan. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak, diinginkan terjadi bagaimana?" tanya Karin sedikit khawatir jika, Sasuke dan Sakura berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak. Meskipun banyak sepasang kekasih di dunia ini yang tidur sekamar, ia tahu bahwa keluarga Uchiha sangat menjaga tata krama, sopan santun, dan etika. Apalagi jika sedang berada di rumah orang lain.

"Tenang saja mereka tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Bukan begitu kan Sasuke, Sakura?" jawab Itachi santai sambil menoleh kearah orang yang tadi dia tanya. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' sedangkan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Aku ada di mana?" hanya kata itulah yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, ketika tadi ia keluar dengan niat untuk mencari tempat yang sangat cocok untuk suasana hatinya. Mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya ada pohon dan pohon yang ia temukan, tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang ia temukan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa tadi ia tidak mengiyakan tawaran Itachi pergi jalan-jalan ketika ia keluar. Yang harus haru ia lakukan sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari sini.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengar suara seperti air terjun didepannya. Dengan segera Sasuke melangkah menuju suara tersebut. Akhirnya ia sampai di sumber suara yang entah mengapa membuatnya tersenyum sumringah.

Indah

Hanya satu kata yang langsung terpikirkan, ketika melihat derasnya air terjun. Di tambah adanya sinar matahari, yang membuat air terjun tersebut membiaskan cahaya warna-warni atau yang biasa kita sebut pelangi. Ia pun melangkah dengan pasti tak lupa dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri di bibirnya. Lalu mendudukkan diri di rumput tampa menghiraukan bajunya yang akan kotor. Memandangi pemandangan luar biasa yang membuatnya terus terkagum-kagum.

Lalu ia pun menyadari bahwa di dekat tempatnya duduk, ada suara dengkuran halus yang tidak jauh darinya. Menoleh ke kanan dan-

Sesosok makluk berambut kuning ngejreng, yang mempunyai mata bewarna berbeda warna hanya saja sekarang ia sedang tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Karena si empunya sedang tertidur. Yap kalian pasti tahu, dia adalah Naruto.

"Dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran. Namun ia merutuki kebodohannya, tentu saja pertanyaannya tidak akan di jawab. Karena ia menanyakan kepada orang yang sedang tertidur. Tapi entah mengapa Sasuke terpana, melihat wajah polos Naruto ketika tertidur. Ia terlihaaat sangaaat err.. tampan? (Sasu-chan kamu baru nyadar ya?#di Chidori)

Dia menyukai ekpresi ini. Bukan ekspresi datar atau dingin yang sering di perlihatkan oleh Naruto. Ia suka ekspresi polos ini, eksprei polos saja ia menyukainya apalagi ekspresi nanti jika Naruto tersenyum tulus?. Tampa di sadari Sasuke mukanya memerah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi tersebut di otaknya. pasti lebih indah dari pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Eeehhh?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk tidak terlarut dalam pikirannya. Sasuke melihat jam di tangannya, sekarang sudah sore. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. 'Sudah berapa lama si Dobe tertidur?' batinnya dalam hati. Ia memutuskan membangunkan Naruto. Tapi bagaimana? di guncangkan saja badannya? di teriaki? atau-

BUUUUAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH

"AWWWWWWW..."

Naruto pun mendelik marah, pada orang yang menendangnya dengan tidak berperi keNarutoan tersebut. Yap, Sasuke memilih opsi terakhir untuk membangunkan Naruto. Yaitu dengan cara menendang. Poor Naruto

"Apa-apaan kau lakukan Teme!?" tanya Naruto sewot setelah siapa, pelaku yang membuatnya terbangun sekaligus kesakitan tersebut.

"Menendangmu" jawab Sasuke polos.

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh!. Dengan alasan apa kau menendangku?!" tanya Naruto lagi masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Ini sudah sore Dobe" sahut Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Lalu?" Naruto heran dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Twich

"Kau ingin di makan oleh binatang buas?" kedutan sudah mulai muncul di pelipis Sasuke.

"Binatang buas?" Naruto pun melihat sekeliling masih dengan bingungnya.

Twich

Kedutan pun makin menjadi-jadi di pelipis Sasuke. "Aku membangunkanmu karena sudah sore. Memangnya kau ingin tidur sampai malam, dan dimakan oleh binatang buas?"

"Ooohhh" hanya itu suara yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

Twich

"Baka Dobe" Sasuke yang memang kesal dengan kelolaan Naruto, hanya berkata lebih tepatnya mengeluarkan ejekan karena saking kesalnya. Naruto yang mendengar ejekan Sasuke, hanya terdiam tidak membalas. Meskipun sedikit kesal. Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto, tidak membalas ejekannya pun mengeluarkan suara.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?" tanyanya heran kepada orang yang di sampingnya.

"membalas apa masudmu?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah berbalik bertanya.

Menghela napas sebentar "ejekan yang dilontarkan olehku"

"Percuma. Kau tidak akan mendengarkan yang ada malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuang-buang tenaga saja" jawab Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

"Benar sekali"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, menoleh ke kiri atau lebih tepat nya ke arah Sasuke. Dan ia pun tertegun, ketika melihat ekspresi lembut dan senyuman tulus Sasuke ke arahnya. Dan tampa ia sadari ia pun membalas ekspresi Sasuke dengan senyuman yang tak kalah tulusnya.

Blush

Sasuke yang melihat senyuman tulus tersebut, hanya bisa bersemu merah. Tak di duganya ia akan melihat senyuman tulus, dari Naruto bisa seindah ini. Bahkan lebih indah dari yang ia bayangkan tadi. Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke memerah segera bertanya.

"Apa kau sakit Sasuke? wajahmu memerah seperti sedang demam" dengan mimik khawatir.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak sakit kok" jawab Sasuke gugup di sertai gelengan cepat.

"Benar, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi karena sedikit tidak percaya, dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja"

Dan dari kejadian tersebut, tanpa di sadari oleh mereka. Bahwa benang merah telah mengikat, di ujung jari telunjuk mereka.

* * *

**Di Sebuah Gedung Tua**

Terlihat seorang pria, sedang memandangi bulan dari balkon gedung tempat tinggalnya. Memandangi malam tampa bintang, hanya ada bulan disana. Entah mengapa malam seperi ini terlihat, lebih mengerikan dari pada malam biasanya. Ciri-ciri pria tersebut adalah, berkulit putih bisa di bilang sedikit pucat, berambut hitam, tinggi 173 cm. Dia sepertinya sangat menikmati pemandangan pada malam hari ini.

Tak berselang lama muncullah sosok seorang pria lagi. Ia mempunyai warna rambut semerah darah. bermata coklat hazelnut, dan postur yang lebih pendek sedikit dari si pria berkulit pucat tersebut. menghampirinya.

"Apa kau masih terobsesi, oleh seseorang yang bernama Sasuke?"

"Bukan terobsesi tapi itu cinta" ujar pemuda berkulit pucat dengan nada datar.

Memutar matanya bosan "Yah, apapun itulah. Kau akan membawanya kembali dia?" tanya pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

"Tentu saja" jawab pemuda berkulit putih tersebut. Lalu ia mengguman "Tunggu aku Mou-chan" sambil mengeluarkan senyum tulus yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Dan tentu saja pemuda berambut merah tersebut yidak menyadarinya.

**TBC**

* * *

Leomi: *tengok kanan-tengok kiri* Ha-hai maaf- *KKyaaaaa*

Readers: authoooorrrr! kemana aja lu? *ngejar-ngejar sambil nodong-nodongin pisau*

Leomi: ma-maaf readers leo terlalu sibuk *lari terbirit-birit*

Readers: tapi masalahnya ini tuh udah satu bulan author! sudah satu bulan! SAATUUUUUUU BUUULAAAAAAAAAN! *dak dak dak dak* JEDUAR JEDUAR BLASH

Leomi: *swetdrop* kok kayak eyang bubur ya?

Readers: eyang subur kaliiiii...

Leomi: oh, cuman kurang s aja napa sih pada sewot. Oh ya kali ini Leo gak bisa balas review. Gomenne. Dan bagi 2 orang pertama yang bisa nebak siapa orang yang membuat Sasuke trauma dengan benar lewat review. Leo bakal buatin Oneshoot untuk pairing apa saja yang kalian inginkan. dan Gome lagi untuk cerita chapter sekarang lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya.

Leo Mohon Reviewnya minna ^_^


End file.
